Ein natürliches Gesetz
Chakotay und Seven of Nine entdecken nach einem Shuttleabsturz auf einem hochentwickelten Planeten ein Präwarpvolk. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Die USS Voyager befindet sich im Orbit von Ledos. Chakotay und Seven of Nine sind mit einem Shuttle zu einer Konferenz über Warpfeldtheorie zur Oberfläche unterwegs. Seven of Nine entdeckt eine Energiebarriere unter ihnen, die tausende Quadratkilometer umschließt. Chakotay erkundigt sich, weshalb ihre Sensoren sie nicht entdeckt haben. Seven kann die Frage nicht beantworten, meint aber, dass die Barriere eine ungewöhnliche Tetryonsignatur besitzt. Sie fügt hinzu, dass Spezies 312 eine vergleichbare Technologie benutzte. In diesem Augenblick kollidiert das Shuttle mit der Barriere und wird von einer Energiewelle getroffen. Chakotay lässt die Schilde auf Maximum stellen. Durch eine Feedbackwelle fällt der Impulsantrieb aus und auch der Warpantrieb versagt. Die Energiebarriere beeinträchtigt alle Systeme. Der Computer meldet, dass die strukturelle Integrität in 30 Sekunden versagt. Durch die Barriere kann Seven die Insassen nicht auf die Oberfläche beamen. Daher lässt sie die Hilfsenergie in die Waffenphalanx zu transferieren. Seven stellt die Waffen auf eine bestimmte Frequenz ein und schießt ein Loch in die Barriere, durch das das Shuttle abstürzt. Chakotay und Seven beamen sich in letzter Sekunde in das Gebiet innerhalb der Barriere. Akt I: Abgestürzt thumb|leftthumb|Seven untersucht Chakotays Beinwunde. Seven stellt fest, dass sich die Barriere wieder geschlossen hat. Außerdem hat sich Chakotay am Knöchel verletzt. Er meint zunächst, dass die Verletzung nicht ernst sei, muss sich aber bald hinsetzen. Seven untersucht ihn mit ihrem Tricorder und stellt eine Haarrissfraktur fest. Chakotay meint, dass sie größere Probleme haben. Sie ortet Trümmer des Shuttles, die jedoch über mehrere Quadratkilometer verteilt sind. Die beiden machen sich auf und suchen nach Wrackteilen des Shuttles, um eine Funkbake zu bauen, die die Barriere durchbrechen könnte. Im Weltraumhafen der Ledosianer fliegt Tom Paris mit dem Delta Flyer zwischen den Dockplätzen entlang. Da er dabei Vorschriften verletzt, wird er von der Hafenkontrolle, die dem Flyer die Kennung "Gastschiff 74656" zugewiesen hat, gerufen. Dieser verlangt die Deaktivierung des Antriebs und kündigt seine Bestrafung an, da er Pilotenfehler 256 begangen hat. Außerdem wird sein kommandierender Offizier über seinen Verstoß informiert werden. thumb|Janeway macht Paris klar, dass er Flugstunden nehmen muss. An Bord der Voyager informiert Captain Janeway Paris, dass er Pilotenunterricht absolvieren muss, da es die Standardstrafe für seinen Verstoß ist. Daher muss er einen dreitägigen Kurs in Flugsicherheit mit anschließendem Test belegen. Paris meint, dass sie nicht so lange hier sein werden. Jedoch informiert ihn Janeway, dass Seven zu einer viertägigen Konferenz eingeladen wurde und sie daher der gesamten Crew Landurlaub gewährt. In dieser Zeit kann er den Kurs belegen, was er jedoch für überflüssig hält. Janeway stellt klar, dass er zwar die ledosianischen Vorschriften nicht gekannt hat, aber ihre Vorschrift kennt: Befolge die lokalen Gesetze. Widerwillig akzeptiert Paris daraufhin die Bestrafung. thumb|Seven muss Chakotay im Dschungel stützen. Chakotay und Seven laufen unterdessen durch den Dschungel. Chakotay fällt das Laufen immer schwerer. Jedoch entdecken sie Trümmerteile, deren Relais allerdings durchgebrannt sind. Allerdings ortet Chakotay humanoide Lebenszeichen, die nicht ledosianisch sind. Allerdings haben sie die gleichen genetischen Merkmale. Chakotay denkt, dass sie ihnen helfen können, worauf Seven meint, dass sie auch feindselig sein könnten. Seven will allein Nachforschungen anstellen, doch Chakotay will zusammenbleiben, bis sie wissen, ob sie feindselig sind. Seven stützt Chakotay und sie begeben sich auf die Suche nach diesem Volk. Bald darauf entdecken sie eine Gruppe des wildbeuterischen Volks. Chaktoay möchte wetten, dass sie präwarp sind. Seven meint, dass sie ihnen nicht helfen können, aber Chakotay findet sie interessant, da er nicht damit rechnete, auf einem technologisch so weit fortgeschrittenen Planeten, eine so primitive Spezies zu finden. Seven erinnert ihn daran, dass dies keine anthropologische Mission ist. Chakotay hat starke Schmerzen im Bein und Seven stellt mit ihrem Tricorder eine Infektion fest. Daher sollte er sich ausruhen. Während Chakotay sich versteckt, begibt sich Seven auf die Suche nach weiteren Trümmern. Der Erste Offizier versteckt sich unterdessen unter einem Felsvorsprung. thumb|Seven trifft in einer Höhle auf die Ventu. Seven findet bald darauf ein funktionierendes Gerät und ruft Chakotay, der jedoch nicht antworten kann und von drei Einheimischen entdeckt wird. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, antwortet er zunächst nicht und ein Ventu zertrümmert seinen Kommunikator mit einem Stein. Daraufhin macht sich Seven auf den Rückweg. Die Einheimischen, die Ventu, behandeln Chakotay und geben ihm Nahrung und Unterschlupf. Obwohl sie sich nicht verbal verständigen können, entwickelt er eine Freundschaft zu den Ventu und kommuniziert mit ihnen unter Zuhilfenahme einfacher Zeichensprache. Seven of Nine entdeckt sie wenig später in einer Höhle und scannt nach Chakotay. Sie betritt die Höhle und fordert die Ventu auf, sich von Chakotay zu entfernen. Dieser beruhigt sie allerdings, dass die Ventu freundlich sind und seine Wunde behandeln. Seven deaktiviert daraufhin ihre Handlampe. Sie wird von Chakotay über die Vorkommnisse informiert und schlägt vor, die Höhle zu verlassen. Chakotay erwidert, dass sie freundlich gesinnt sind und er verletzt ist. Daher werden sie die Nacht hier verbringen und er ruht sich aus. Er empfiehlt Seven dasselbe zu tun. Diese setzt sich daraufhin auf einen Felsen und ein junger Ventu berührt ihr Okularimplantat. Akt II: Umwege thumb|Paris muss seinen Urlaub mit Kleg verbringen. An Bord der Voyager unterhalten sich Kim, Torres und Neelix darüber, welche Sehenswürdigkeiten sie sich auf Ledos ansehen sollten. Kim berichtet, dass Chell meinte, sie dürften sich die Flammengärten nicht entgehen lassen. Neelix meint, dass er hörte, dass das Arboretum sehenswert sei. Torres antwortet darauf, dass sie sich beides ansehen sollten. Plötzlich kreuzt Tom Paris ihren Weg und Kim lädt ihn ein. Jedoch ziehen sie ihn sogleich damit auf, dass er ja Flugstunden nehmen muss. Torres bemerkt dabei, dass die Kurse Tage dauern. Paris bestätigt dies, weist aber auch die Möglichkeit hin, dass der Fluglehrer Jemanden gleich zur Prüfung zulassen kann. Er ist optimistisch, dass sie ihn in ein paar Stunden wiedersehen werden. Als sie den Transporterraum erreichen, beamt die Offizierin gerade Mr. Kleg an Bord, der sich an Kim wendet und die Frage stellt, ob er Tom Paris sei. Kim verweist ihn an Paris, der Kleg sogleich anbietet, ihm den Delta Flyer zu zeigen. Jedoch meint Kleg, dass er wohl auch eine Lektion in Geduld benötigen würde. Dies kommentiert Torres mit den Worten, dass Tom ein sehr geduldiger Mensch sei. Kleg meint zu Paris, dass sie mit einer Durchsicht der Schiffssysteme beginnen und dieser fragt nach der Dauer der Durchsicht. Kleg meint, dass diese gewöhnlich vier Stunden dauert, sie aber keine Eile hätten. thumb|Chakotay erlernt die Zeichensprache der Ventu. Chakotay versucht sich mit dem Heiler der Ventu mit Händen und Füßen zu verständigen. Er zeichnet den Fluss in die Erde unde gießt ihn mit Wasser aus. Die Berge symbolisiert er mit einem Stein und der Medizinmann zeigt ihm den Standort ihres Lagers. Sie tauschen schließlich ein Rangabzeichen gegen einen Stein. Seven kehrt inzwischen zurück und berichtet, dass sie vielleicht einen Weg gefunden hat, mit der Voyager zu kommunizieren. Sie berichtet, dass sie diese Komponenten mit dem Deflektor verbinden kann, und sie so eine Verbindung mit der Voyager herstellen könnte. Er fragt, wo der Deflektor ist und Seven antwortet, dass er etwa sechs Kilometer entfernt ist. Auf Chakotays Landkarte können sie den ungefähren Absturzort des Deflektors lokalisieren. Er empfiehlt Seven für die sechs Kilometer lange Strecke einen Führer mitzunehmen. Seven entgegnet, dass sie noch immer versucht, den Kontakt zu begrenzen und fragt, ob die Ventu dabei zusehen sollen, wie sie eine Signalvorrichtung auf Tetryonbasis baut. Chakotay akzeptiert ihre Einwände, ermahnt sie aber vorsichtig zu sein. Bei ihrem Gespräch werden sie von einem Ventu-Mädchen beobachtet, dass Seven in den Wald folgt. Auf dem Weg stolpert Seven über eine Wurzel und verliert ihren Tricorder, der in eine Felsspalte fällt und von ihr nicht geborgen werden kann. Chakotay stellt unterdessen fest, dass die Ventu seine Stirnzeichnung imitiert haben und sie sich gegenseitig aufgezeichnet haben. Der Medizinmann gibt ihm außerdem einen Stock, auf dem ers sich abstützen und so gehen kann. Seven verirrt sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit im Wald und erkennt anhand der Wurzel und der Felsspalte, dass sie im Kreis gelaufen ist. Sie setzt sich auf einen Baumstamm und beginnt zu frieren. Akt III: Entdeckungen Dann hört sie ein Geräusch und wird von dem Ventumädchen entdeckt, dass ihr eine Decke gibt und ihr ein Lagerfeuer mithilfe von zwei Steinen und dem Saft einer Frucht macht. Seven bemerkt, dass es sich dabei um eine exothermische Reaktion handelt. Außerdem zeigt sie eine essbare Wurzel. Jedoch lehnt Seven diese ab. [[Datei: Kleg kritisiert die Konstruktionspläne des Delta Flyers.jpg|thumb|Kleg kritisiert die Konstruktionspläne des Delta Flyers.]] Im Delta Flyer kommt der Fluglehrer inzwischen zu dem Schluss, dass die Systeme inadäquat integriert sind und die Sicht durch die seitliche Sensorenphalanx beeinträchtigt ist. Außerdem ist die Konsolenzugänglichkeit unzulänglich. Von den Polaritätstriebwerken meint er, dass man weiß, dass sie eine versehentliche Beschleunigung auslösen können. Paris gibt vor, dass ihm die Mängel bewusst seien, aber durch Dritte nicht abgestellt worden wären. Jedoch weiß der Fluglehrer, dass Paris der Chefkonstrukteur war. Er berichtet, dass er es sich zu eigen gemacht hat, jeden Fall genau zu recherchieren, der ihm zugeteilt wird. Paris meint, dass andere Schüler seine Hilfe nötiger hätten, doch der Lehrer beruhigt ihn: Er nimmt sich so viel Zeit für Paris, wie dieser benötigt. Auf dem Planeten erwacht Seven of Nine und bemerkt, das Mädchen neben sich knien. Dieses gibt ihr wiederum etwas von ihrer Nahrung. Seven zeichnet daraufhin eine Skizze der Landschaft in den Boden und fragt nach dem Weg zum Shuttle. Das Mädchen zeigt ihr die Richtung und führt sie durch den Wald. Sie gelangen schließlich an einen See, der von drei Wasserfällen gespeist wird und das Mädchen setzt sich ans Ufer. Seven will zunächst weitergehen, setzt sich dann aber ebenfalls. Chakotay fragt unterdessen den Medizinmann nach Seven of Nine. Dazu zeichnet er das Gesicht von Seven in den Boden und fragt mit einer Handgeste wo sie ist. Als dieser eine Ledosianerin herbeibringt, die sich einen Kopfschmuck aus Trümmerteilen gebastelt hat, fragt Chakotay woher sie die Teile habe. Der Mann bringt ihm daraufhin einen Sack mit verschiedenen Metallteilen und deutet auf den Wald. Chakotay fragt dann nochmals nach seiner Freundin, woraufhin sich der Medizinmann und die Ledosianerin ratlos ansehen. Seven of Nine und das Mädchen finden unterdessen das Wrack des Shuttles. Das Mädchen will das Wrack berühren, wird jedoch von Seven daran gehindert. Anschließend hockt es sich in der Nähe hin und beobachtet Seven of Nine. thumb|Kim und Tuvok melden Janeway, dass Chaktoays Shuttle vermisst wird. An Bord der Voyager berichten Tuvok und Kim Captain Janeway in der Astrometrie, dass sich Commander Chakotay nicht zur vereinbarten Zeit gemeldet habe. Vom Konferenzkoordinator erfuhren sie, dass sie nie eingetroffen sind. Kim berichtet, dass sie eine Hüllensignatur der Sternenflotte über dem südlichen Subkontinent entdeckt haben. Sie haben einen Flügel des Shuttles gefunden, der auf einer Energiebarriere liegt. Diese ist für Standardscans unsichtbar. Sie konnten sie nur mithilfe der Borgsensoren entdecken. Sie vermuten, dass das Shuttle innerhalb der Barriere abgestürzt ist. Allerdings können ihre Sensoren die Barriere nicht durchdringen. Janeway lässt daher den ledosianischen Botschafter rufen. Janeway kontaktiert den Botschafter, der sie informiert, dass der Kurs des Shuttles sie nicht in die Nähe der Barriere gebracht hat und sie sie daher nicht darüber informierten. Als er Janeway sein Beileid ausspricht, erwidert der Captain, dass sie nicht davon ausgehen, dass die Insassen tot sind. Der Botschafter berichtet, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass sie die Barriere durchdrungen haben. Außerdem informiert er Janeway, dass die Barriere den Kulturkreis von Eingeborenen schützt, den Ventu. Janeway bittet die Barriere zu senken, aber die Ledosianer können dies nicht, da die Barriere vor Jahrhunderten von Fremden errichtet wurde, die nie zurückkehrten. Ihre Technologie ist für sie ein Geheimnis. Tuvok erkundigt sich nach dem Grund des Baus der Barriere. Daraufhin berichtet der Botschafter, dass die Barriere die Ventu vor den Ledosianern schützen soll. Ihre Vorfahren, die nicht so aufgeklärt waren, bekämpften die Ventu und verseuchten ihr Habitat. Daher wurde die Barriere errichtet. Da sich der Generator innen befindet, gibt es seiner Meinung nach keinen Weg gibt, sie herauszuholen. Akt IV: Rettungsversuche thumb|Janeway und Tuvok unterscuehn ein Shuttlefragment. Im Maschinenraum untersuchen Janeway, Tuvok und Torres das Shuttlefragment. Torres führt das Verbrennungsmuster auf einen Tetryonfluss zurück. Tuvok erkennt, dass dies eine ähnliche Technologie ist, wie in der Borgdatenbank verzeichnet ist. Er vermutet, dass die Barriere von einem Volk errichtet wurde, dass die Borg assimiliert haben: Spezies 312. Janeway meint, dass Seven vielleicht einen Weg finden könnte, die Barriere zu durchbrechen. Torres erkennt, dass ein Teil des Schadens am Shuttle, durch ein Feedback der Shuttlephaser verursacht wurde. Janeway meint, dass sie vielleicht die Barriere durchdringen konnten. Tuvok versucht daraufhin die Frequenz des Phaserschusses zu isolieren, um das selbe zu vollbringen. Es besteht allerdings das Risiko, dass die Voyager durch das Feedback der Barriere zerstört wird. Seven of Nine versucht inzwischen einen Impuls zu senden. Jedoch scheitert dieser Versuch. Währenddessen spielt das Ventumädchen mit einigen magnetischen Steinen, die Sevens Interesse erwecken. Kurz darauf erscheinen auch Chakotay und ein Ventu. Seven bittet Chakotay um seinen Tricorder. Dann macht sie einen Scan und informeirt ihn, dass sie ihren Tricorder verloren hat. Das Senden eines Deflektorimpulses wird durch ein enorm starkes Magnetfeld verhindert. Allerdings wird das Magnetfeld in vier Kilometern Entfernung schwächer. Dort könnte sie die Barriere mit einem Deflektorimpuls neutralisieren. Seven of Nine will die Ventu um Hilfe bitten, das 500 Kilogramm schwere Shuttle dorthin zu transportieren. Chakotay widerspricht jedoch, da die Ventu beginnen, sie zu imitieren. Seven erwidert, dass durch ihre Rückkehr auf die Voyager die Kontaminierung beendet wird. Auf Chakotays Frage, ob die Barriere dauerhaft durchbrochen wird, antwortet Seven, dass dies wahrscheinlich nicht der Fall sein wird. Paris fliegt unterdessen mit Kleg durch einen Parcour aus Raumbojen. Kleg lobt ihn dafür, dass er eine Kurve mit weniger als 100 Stundenkilometern fliegen kann. Paris bittet erneut, um die Testdurchführung, da zwei seiner Freunde vermisst werden und er bei der Suche behilflich sein möchte. Jedoch besteht Kleg auf dem üblichen Procedere. Die Ventu ziehen unterdessen das Shuttlefragment an die richtige Stelle. Chakotay versucht die Ventu daraufhin zurückzutreiben, damit sie nicht von der Energieentladung verletzt werden. [[Datei: Der Phaserstrahl der USS Voyager wird von der Barriere reflektiert.jpg|thumb|Der Phaserstrahl der USS Voyager wird reflektiert.]] Die Voyager feuert inzwischen mit den Schiffsphasern auf die Barriere und wird von einem Feedbackimpuls getroffen. Kim meldet, dass die Phaser beginnen, sich zu überladen. Janeway befiehlt mehr Energie auf die Schilde umzuleiten. Tuvok muss jedoch melden, dass das Feedback durch die Schilde enorm verstärkt wird. Torres fügt hinzu, dass das Feedback jedes Schiffssystem stört, dass sie aktivieren. Janeway lässt daraufhin das Feuer einstellen und bittet um alternative Lösungsvorschläge. Tuvok schlägt den Einsatz eines rekonfigurierten Photonentorpedos vor, der kein Feedback erzeugen sollte. Während Seven letzte Vorbereitungen trifft, sehen ihnen die Ventu neugierig zu. Seven meint, dass sie viel zu nah sind und Chakotay treibt sie erneut zurück. Das Ventu-Mädchen versteckt sich hinter einem Baum und Seven aktiviert den Deflektor. Es wird ein Energiestrahl ausgesendet, der die Barriere auflöst. Dies wird auf der Brücke der Voyager von Kim überrascht registriert. Auf Janeways Nachfrage, meldet Tuvok, dass er die Rekonfiguration des Torpedos noch nicht abgeschlossen hat und die Barriere vom Planeten aus deaktiviert wurde. Sie lässt Kim daraufhin nach lebenszeichen scannen. Auf dem Planeten berührt unterdessen das Ventu-Mädchen aus Neugier das Shuttle und wird von einer Energieentladung verletzt, ehe Seven sie wegscheuchen kann. Sie scannt sie mit einem Tricorder. Inzwischen ortet Kim Sevens Kommunikator und öffnet einen Kanal. Janeway ruft sie daher und fragt nach der Situation. Seven of Nine lässt zunächst Chakotay hochbeamen und verlangt ein Medkit um das verletzte Kind zu behandeln. thumb|Ein Ventu-Mädchen wird durch den Deflektor des Shuttles verletzt. Auf der Krankenstation stellt der Doktor fest, dass die Breipackung Chakotays Beinbruch und die Infektion geheilt hat und ist davon sehr beeindruckt. Chakotay fügt hinzu, dass es ein beeindruckendes Volk ist. Seine Bedenken, dass sie das Volk kontaminiert haben könnten, wischt Janeway mit der Bemerkung zur Seite, dass sie das taten, was nötig war, um den Planeten zu verlassen. Chakotay will dennoch alle Shuttletrümmer so schnell wie möglich zurück auf die Voyager beamen. Seven of Nine kümmert sich inzwischen um das Ventu-Mädchen in der Höhle. Als dieses zu sich kommt, bietet sie ihm Frühstück an, was sie ablehnt. Neugierig betrachtet sie Sevens Hand mit den Assimilationsröhrchen. Seven meint zu ihr, dass sie vorsichtiger sein sollte. Sie erklärt dem Mädchen, dass sie nun zu ihrem Zuhause zurückkehren muss. Zum Abschied schenkt das Mädchen ihr die Decke und Seven bedankt sich dafür. Plötzlich hört sie draußen fremde Stimmen und tritt aus der Höhle. Dort entdeckt sie einige Ledosianer, die die Gelegenheit nutzen, um das Gebiet zu erforschen. Seven erkundigt sich nach dem Grund ihrer Anwesenheit. Der Ledosianer Barus stellt sich als Expeditionsleiter vor. Sie führen Scans durch, um das Potenzial des Habitats für anthropologische Forschung und Ressourcenentwicklung festzustellen. Er berichtet, dass sie Jahre darauf warteten, diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen. Sie wollen den Ventu Wissen und Technologie bringen und ihnen mit Medizin, Infrastruktur und Bildung helfen. Akt V: Reparaturen thumb|Chakotay und Seven streiten über die Zukunft der Ventu. Auf der Voyager sprechen Chakotay und Seven mit Captain Janeway. Chakotay will die Barriere wiederrichten, jedoch hält Seven es für möglich, dass die Ledosianer das Leben der Ventu bereichern könnten. Chakotay fragt, ob sie weiß, was das Beste für sie wäre. Seven verneint diese Frage, ist sich aber unsicher, was zu tun ist. Als sie das erste Mal auf die Ventu trafen, erschienen sie ihr primitiv. Ihr wurde jedoch bewusst, dass sie ihre eigene Kultur haben. Auch sie befürchtet, dass diese einmalige Lebensform durch die Technologie der Ledosianer vernichtet werden wird. Captain Janeway kontaktiert daher die Ledosianer und versucht sie von der kulturellen Einmischung abzuhalten. Sie meint, dass die Barriere wieder geschlossen wird, sobald ihr Deflektor wieder entfernt wird. Jedoch geht Barus nicht auf Janeways und Tuvoks Argumente ein, sondern besteht darauf, den Zugang zu ihrem Territorium zu erhalten. Sie interessieren sich nicht für die Ressourcen, sondern für die Ventu, als ihren evolutionären Vorfahren. Sie sehen sie als ihre lebende Geschichte an und appelliert an ihren Kooperationsgeist. Janeway gibt ihm eine Stunde, um seine Leute zu evakuieren. Dies will Barus realisieren. Nachdem Kim das letzte Trümmerstück an Bord gebeamt hat, nähert sich ein ledosianisches Schiff auf Abfangkurs, dass seine Waffen lädt. Janeway lässt die Schilde aktivieren, jedoch greift das Schiff sofort an. Durch einen direkten Treffer in die Transporter, fallen diese aus. Janeway lässt das Schiff mit den Waffen erfassen und gleichzeitig rufen. Die Regierung von Ledos fordert die Voyager inzwischen auf, den Orbit zu verlassen und gestattet sie nicht die Barriere wiederherzustellen. Janeway hält Waffenfeuer nicht für zurückhaltend und fordert den Abzug. Janeway lässt den Orbit verlassen und gleichzeitig Tom rufen. [[Datei: Der Delta Flyer entkommt durch die Barriere auf Ledos.jpg|thumb|Der Delta Flyer entkommt durch die Barriere.]] Kleg verbittet sich die Unterbrechung durch den Ruf des Captains. Kleg meint, dass dies äußerst regelwidrig ist. Jedoch schickt Janeway Paris verschlüsselte Befehle. Dieser nimmt sogleich Kurs auf den Planeten mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Kleg meint, dass er zu schnell fliegt, was Tom sehr bedauert. Der Delta Flyer II wird Augenblicke später von einem ledosianischen Schiff beschossen. Er informiert darüber die Voyager und Janeway gibt Tuvok Befehl ihm zu helfen. Dieser feuert daraufhin auf das ledosianische Schiff, während Paris die ledosianischen Forscher an Bord des Delta Flyers beamt. Er schließt diese mit einem Kraftfeld ein und beamt auch den Deflektor an Bord. Jedoch fallen auch seine Transporter nach einem Treffer durch das ledosianische Schiff aus. Der Fahrlehrer lässt ihn daraufhin durchfallen, während Paris den Feldgenerator mit den Phasern zerstört. In letzter Minute verlässt er die Barriere. Als Kleg zu ihm meint, dass er nie wieder ein Schiff in ledosianischem Raum führen darf, antwortet Paris, dass dies wohl kein Problem sein wird. thumb|Chakotay gibt Seven die Decke der Ventu. Im Frachtraum sucht Chakotay Seven of Nine auf. Er meint, dass die geschenkte Decke sehr schön ist. Seven bietet sie ihm an. Jedoch besteht er darauf, dass sie diese behält, da es sehr kalt wird, falls die Lebenserhaltung ausfällt. Chakotay entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie die Konferenz verpasst hat. Jedoch bedankt sich Seven dafür, dass Warpmechanik immer studiert werden kann, aber nicht die Ventu. Sie macht sich allerdings Sorgen über ihr Wohlergehen. Chakotay erwidert, dass sie schon für sich sorgen können. Seven meint, dass die Ledosianer den Deflektor scannen konnten. Vielleicht finden sie einen Weg den Deflektor zu deaktivieren. Seven denkt, dass sie daran mitschuld ist, da es nicht passiert wäre, wenn sie die Deflektormodifikation nicht vorgenommen hätte. Chakotay beruhigt sie jedoch, da sie dann immer noch festsitzen würden. Sie sind sich jedoch einig, dass sie froh sind, wieder auf der Voyager zu sein. Dann geht Chakotay und Seven berührt die Decke vorsichtig. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Das Raumschiff Voyager hat mittlerweile diverse Verbesserungen der Technik durch Nutzung fremder Technologien erhalten. Tuvok erwähnt in dieser Folge die Borg-Sensoren, welche denen der Sternenflotte überlegen zu sein scheinen. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Natural Law (episode) es:Natural Law fr:Natural Law (épisode) nl:Natural Law Natuerliches Gesetz, Ein